WICKED WITCHES
by LalaFrostFang
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur was the child destined to do greatness. Born to two most powerful witch and wizard and sent away to be raised in our world, now she must find her way back to her true world, get to know it, and fight for what is right. #sucksatsummary Chapter 7 is UP!
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

"Take the baby! Take her!", a man with a big scar under his left eye roared and kicked the front door of a lovely cottage wide open.

.

In the back room, a woman crouching on the floor, holding her baby girl tightly. "I'm sorry darling. I'm so sorry. I wish I could protect you, but I can't. I'm so sorry", she sobbed. The man at the door looked at her with pleading eyes, "There's no times for crying. Send her away. I can't hold the door much longer. Those beasts are already banging on it like maniacs. SEND HER AWAY!"

The baby stirred at his shout and started crying. Her mother hushed, her fingers stroked the baby's milky cheek, "Now dear, don't cry. Crying is not pretty". With a light wave of the hands, a portal appeared and floated a couple of inches above the ground, its haze casted a purplish light on the baby girl's white skin. The woman kissed her child's forehead one last time and gently wrapped a small book in the blanket.

"I know I'll see you again someday dear. I know, 'cause I'm a prophet, aren't I? In my flame I saw all of us sitting together one day when you've grown into a beautiful girl. All of us will be just like a real family! So goodbye for now, Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur", she smiled sadly, pushed the little girl through the portal and shut it. A tear threatened to escape and she fought to push it down. The man looked at her with a pained expression, but forced himself to ask, "Are you ready?".

The pain in her eyes faded, a smile slowly found its way to her full lips, "Ready as ever!".

A devilish grin spread across his face, "So let's blow'em up! We couldn't protect our daughter doesn't mean we can't protect ourselves!". She nodded, conjuring a red flame between her slender fingers. They both took a deep breath in unison. The man formed a water globe around them and let go of the door.

.

The soldiers rushed into the room. A thought suddenly formed in their heads, "A water wizard! It can't be!". The man smirked as if he could read thoughts. The leader quickly recovered and barked an order, "Show us the girl! Don't even try to fight us. I know you can't do magic with a baby at hand"

The woman answered in a sing-song voice, "Why should we tell you? We could just kill all of you right now!"

"No can do 'mam. The mails and weapons were charmed by our most powerful wizard. There's no way your pitiful witchcraft can break through the spell", he threw his head back in laughter, "Even your water, mister Powerful Wizard".

"Wrong thinking!", an animalistic growl escape the woman's throat as fire flared in her hands. The water turned into steam as soon as it made contact with the flame. The steam found their way to the evil men as if it had eyes. Inside their miserable bodies, steam boiled their blood, its continuous twisting and stretching broke the veins. Blood pooled under their skin, oozing out their noses and mouths and ears. Their eyeballs turned red, their face turned purple. In the agonizing pain, the leader clawed at his throat, the thin skin broke and black poisonous blood gushed out. Their cries for mercy came too late and the second it escaped their swollen lips, they stopped. Dead silence took over. Six stained bodies fell lump on the ground like useless sacks of meat.

.

Two standing people sighed in relief. They looked at each other and big grins spread across their faces. The woman laughed, "If I'd known killing those people was so easy, I could have just hid Rose under our bed. Those so-called wise wizards obviously haven't thought of making those charms steam-proof". Suddenly, her face turned serious, "But she would be safer there than here. Do you seriously think I made the right choice?".

The man looked at her with loving eyes, "I know you did. You were thinking for her, not yourself. Now, back to our main problem here. We've just killed some of the finest soldiers of the Court. The bubblehead on the high seats will definitely chase us down to the end of this world. Not mention the people of the Rebel. They won't be so polite to us now that we sent Rose away instead of handling her to them. So what do we do?".

She laughed again, "Of course we would do whatever we need to do, silly! Starting with getting the hell out of here. Being caught at the scene of a slaughter kinda sucks, don't you think?". With that, she jumped out the window and ran into the wood. The man smiled. That woman never failed to amuse him. He shook his head and followed her. If running away is what she truly wants right now, he'll run with her until his last breath.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Chapter 1:**

"ALISHA ANDERSON! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT BEFORE I BREAK YOUR PATHETIC MOTHER'S NECK!", a hoarse voice rang through the house.

I let out the Not-again-sigh, one sigh that was used rather frequently recently. He must have ran out of vodka. Third times this week. And it was only Thursday! I'm sure there would be hell to cope with.

Stepping down the stair, I saw him standing in the middle of the living room, holding a broken bottle with one hand and pulling mom's hair with the other. Even though I loved and respected mom, I can't help but pitied her. She looked so fragile crying helplessly in his hand.

"What do you want Natharn? Haven't you made enough commotion this week?", I said, voice filled with disgust. Obviously talking normally with drunken stepfather is out of my league.

All I got was a grumble in return, "Get me my vodka!"

"Sorry to tell ya but we're outta money. No more vodka this week", I shrugged.

"MAKE MONEY!", he shouted and kicked mom in the ribs. She cried out in pain, tears poured down her pale cheek. Shit! I should have talked more carefully. But today, I didn't feel like putting up with his mindless words and actions.

"Put your dirty hand away from her!", I sneered at him.

"Or what?"

Without a word, I launched at him, throwing a punch at his face. A sickening "crack" rang through the room the moment my fist made contact with his nose. I quickly jumped backward as he instinctively reached out trying to grab me. I took a quick glance at mom. She was free from his grasp but now her thin body lied motionless on the floor.

"CURSE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!", he shouted in rage. The purplish colour that consumed his face, mixing with the red of blood from his nose, made him look like a demon from hell. His bloodshot eyes seemed like it were about to pop out of his head. At my direction he threw the broken bottle, which missed miles, then picked up a huge baseball bat, waving it around.

"Don't you dare touch me! DON'T YOU DARE!", he roared and took a step toward me. My hands shook furiously but somehow I managed to stand my ground. Suddenly, his feet got tangled up in a messy yarn basket. Thank you grandma! Natharn fell face first to the ground, the bat smacked his face, broke a tooth as a result. His arm twisted in an awkward way (I wonder how?), and a piercing howl of pain escaped his mouth. Then he stopped moving. Surely I couldn't have killed him with just a punch in the nose? Luckily his chest still moved. I took my chance, pulled mom up and dragged her outside the house, not forgetting to grab my credit card.

Mom held my arm, "Shouldn't we call him an ambulance?"

I shrugged, "He had worse days. It's not really necessary". She just sighed.

I tugged her arm impatiently, "Come on! Let's get out of here. Unless you want to go back in there to clean his bloody ass". She made a face at my choice of word, "That is so not funny Ali. But despite how much I hate to admit this, you were pretty badass in there!"

Well, that was the first time I'd seen her used a not-so-ladylike word. I stifled a laugh, "Uhm... Thanks... I guess... Anyway, let's grab some food. I'm starving!". Hesitantly, she nodded. I pulled her along.

.

On the way, I was greatful that she didn't say a word. I was still shocked! Never in my life had there been a better day! Such an ungreatful thing to say, but a Natharn with broken nose, broken tooth and broken arm, all wrapped up and delivered to me with bows and ribbons in one morning, was something beyond my expectation! Guessed it wasn't a bad way to welcome my sweet seventeenth birthday!


	3. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2:

In a small diner a couple of blocks away, we sat down a table in the corner. Mom shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I guessed being locked up inside four walls with a mad man for a husband for so many years could turn a person with bubbling personality into some socially impaired old lady. I wanted so badly to help her, but up till now, I haven't found any possible option besides taking off for a long vacation. I could afford that, since I was saving money for an escaped ever since I could remember. Don't be surprised! Natharn had been an ass the whole time I got to know him. Right now, I thought, could be the perfect moment for the get away I always wanted.

Without a glance at the menu, I ordered a double cheese burger with fries and coke. All of those shouting and beating a stepfather and sure took a hell lot out of me. Mom just sat there.

"Just so you know, after this meal, we are taking off. I'll call a cab to the airport and we are flying to any place you want. Don't give me that look!", I pinched her. "You'll be surprised about how much one can make walking dogs and cleaning cat poop for old ladies in ten years. And I got a job at this restaurant last year, too, and people's tips are generous. Anyway, eat something. You will need as much energy as possible. Don't want you to be knocked out when we are just a step away from vacation. And I just want to make this clear: we are not taking off because I just broke Natharn's nose". "And his teeth and his arm, too" I silently added in my head. "If I want, I can go back there and break another arm or leg of his and blame it on some drunken fight. This is for you, mom. You really really need some time away from that hell hole".

To my surprise, she just shook her head, "You could go alone, Ali".

"No! Why?! You must go! You are so damned stuck! I mean, you are almost socially impaired now! You gotta do something for yourself! Besides, it's not like you are paying for anything".

"I have Natharn to take care of".

"Forget that ass!"

"You hate this house even more than your first primary school, I know, but I love it", she smiled sadly.

"Why?! What is there to love? Drunken asshole? Continuous beating and cursing? I don't understand!"

"You will understand when you love somebody, Ali. But now, if you decided to take off, there's something I have to tell you first. It's time for you to know. You are all grown up now, I saw it with my own eyes today. Actually, I should have told you long before, but since this news is not so good, I couldn't find the courage to do it. I'm sorry dear, it's all my fault that you have been kept in the dark for so long…". She seemed guilt-stricken and kept on rambling about how sorry she was, until my ears rang with "I'm sorry…" and "…my fault..."

"Mom! ", I snapped, "Could you stop and tell me what it is?"

"Oh!? Sorry...", she said, avoiding my eyes.

"You can always tell me lat..."

"NO!", she cut me up hastily. "I must tell you now, 'cause it's time!"

.

Suddenly, her eyes went wild, all the colour flecks faded away, leaving only chalky white eyeballs. I nearly fell off my seat. I grabbed her hand, shook it like my life depended on it and forced the word to come, "Mom…?". Hot tears rushed to my eyes. I had never considered myself weak, but as I sat there with mom, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, I felt helpless, terrified.

Her mouth fell open, "Rose Hathaway Mazur…"

"What? Who…?"

"My daughter, at last the spell has broken…"

I was even more terrified, "Mom…?"

"You must return to us now… you do not belong there… you belong with me, with your father… you belong to us who know your true name and true destiny…"

Now I was both horribly terrified and horribly confused. This voice didn't belong to mom! Her lips didn't even move, yet the words kept coming, loud and clear.

"Ask this human for the book that came with you that night… read it… then come back… I need you… we need you…"

Mom's face had turned dead pale, her lips quivered and at her wrist, I felt no pulse. Just as I was about to call for help, the voice rang like bells in my ears,

"THIS WHOLE WORLD NEEDS YOU…"

And with that, it faded away. Mom slumped down on the table like a rag doll and I couldn't do anything beside screaming for help at the top of my lung…


	4. CHAPTER 3

A/N: I've written a few one-shots before and got some reviews but THIS is the first time I had ever had so much reviews for only ONE chapter! I'm trying not to take it as beginner's luck :D Thanks so friggin' much for reading and reviewing!

And as my dear reviewers' wished, here's chapter THREE! :D

CHAPTER 3:

The ambulance got to the diner in less than five minutes. The doctors put her in a private room at my request, gave her IV and left us be. Sitting by her bed, I felt relived. They said it was just dehydration and exhaustion, and, thanks God, after a bottle, her cheeks had found its usual rosy shade.

I stroked her hair gently and wondered when did those strands of grey appear. She must have been treated as shit when I wasn't home to stop Natharn. That asshole. Poor mom… She seemed so lost and confused outside the house. I recalled the conversation we had in the diner today, then realized she didn't speak a word. That witch was talking through her almost all the time. I never believed in magic, but today, I guessed I had opened my eyes. Although, if what that voice said were true, then why am I here with these people? And if it weren't true, then why did I even hear it in the first place? Every possibilities made me confused so I just stared at mom as if the answer was going to appeared on her face. Then she moved.

"MOM! You woke!"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"We're in hospital. You fainted because of dehydration and exhaustion. It's ok now, they say you'll recover soon. You just need some rest"

"Wait, did I tell you anything before I fainted?"

"About real mothers and stuff like that?", I blurted, thinking about the voice.

"Oh, so do you want to find her?", she asked weakly.

"I don't know. I don't know how to find her even if I wanted to…"

"You came to us with a diary, you know? On the first page was a name. Janine Hathaway, does that sound familiar?"

"No, not at all"

"I will give it back to you once we get home. I couldn't open the next pages even though I tried hard as hell, but because it's yours, I think you should give it a try"

"Yeah, let me think about it first, ok?"

"Uhm. By the way, did I ever tell you how you came to us?"

"No. Before today, I never thought that you aren't my… you know, real mother. But I'm sure as hell that I'm so freaking happy right now because that ass Natharn isn't my biological father"

"Well, that's predictable", mom shook her head.

"Of course that's predictable! Haven't you see how he treated you? Or are you as numb as you are blind? Why do you insist on taking care of him when all he ever did was hurting you?"

"Just listen then you'll understand". She took a deep breath and began,

"We found you in a stormy night, when the wind was banging wildly on the windows. You were left on our doorstep, crying like a fire alarm", she smiled at the memory. "But you stopped crying immediately when I held you up. You fit in my arm perfectly like you were made just for me. I got in to a fight with your father trying to keep you. He didn't want a child, but I wanted one so bad. So I reasoned with him, I cried, and I begged, and I yelled at him. You won't believe how pathetic I'd looked then", she laughed this time. "But he gave in in the end. I was so happy. I raised you, with him helping me, even though he didn't want to at all. I think it was kind of him. And what surprised me was that he came to love you too. We were like the happiest family in the world then", her eyes became a bit dreamy, then darkened almost immediately, "The day when he changed came as a surprise to all of us. He came home one day, smelled of alcohol and cheap woman perfume. He informed me that he had lost his job. I just nodded and put him to bed, hoping he would see senses the day after. But he saw nothing. His life went downhill faster than anyone could imagine, and before I knew it, he became the man of today. I guess he can't be changed now, but I can't leave him to it. That's why I have to go back to him. I hope you won't be mad at me for making such a silly choice, but that is what I want", she finished the speech with a determined nod.

"You're just chasing a ghost, you know that? Loving-caring-Natharn isn't coming back, even in your wildest dream. I have only seen the worst of him, so I'm not affected by that old glory of his, and I know that shitty attitude is rooted deep down inside. Changing him is like trying to tell the sun not to rise in the morning! You will be ruined with him! I want you to be happy, not dead!"

She just laughed. That weak laugh irritated me. I wanted her to be strong, to find a life, to live happily ever after with a guy who loved her. All that could happen if she would just run away with me. But now, knowing that she was so sure about staying and continuing to be a victim of hatred and violence, how could I possibly leave her?

"I'm staying, mom. I'm not going anywhere. My place is here, to protect you. Now sleep, ok? You had a rough day."

She nodded tiredly and closed her eyes, "Wake me when this is done, ok? I want to go home and check on his ar…".

Her head fell aside, and she slept peacefully. The room was quiet and once again, thoughts started swirling in my head. It seemed like my life had taken a complete turn-around. In a day, everything I had known was thrown out of the window, and there was a mysterious voice telling me I didn't belong here. I didn't know what to believe in anymore. Mom would say believe your heart, but even my heart was a complete turmoil. I'm curious and afraid at the same time. What would I even do with that so-called "true destiny"? I had always been proud of my ability to control the situation, but now, I'm lost like a little girl. Mom turned in her sleep, and a word escaped her lips.

"Home…"

I smiled sourly. Even mom knew where her home was, and I hadn't even a clue where's mine. Of course, the answer laid where my blood mother was, which got me back to the first problem: should I go and find her… At a time, I would just say "fuck off" then forgot about the problem, but now, when the "mother" who had raised me for seventeen years said I should go and find the other "mother" who had left me to be raised by strangers, I didn't know what to do anymore!

I buried my face in my hands, "Oh… I'm so God damned stuck now that I started mumbling like a halfwit! Seriously! Halfwit! I can't do a thing just sitting here! I guess taking a look at that diary can't do any harm…"


	5. CHAPTER 4

****A/N: Thanks to people who read and reviewed my story! ^.^ especially you, BethIsMyName :D I nearly fell off my chair as I saw such a long review :D you really made my day (: and honestly, I didn't think I would update this fast *laugh*****

****Oh, and btw, can you lovely readers give me some comment on my writing? Plzz! Like if it sounds ragged or something like that :p My teacher told me to do this to practice my writing since English isn't my mother tongue, and comments from people who uses English often are even more valuable than those of a non-native speaker even though she's my teacher (she's just good on spotting grammar errors :p) ****

****Anyway... enough of my rambling, HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Outside the hospital, daylight was dying. The last light casted shadows everywhere, making everything so grey and sad. I'd never considered myself a sensitive person, but after a day full of drama, the gloomy sunset whisked up a dash of desperation in me.

Back in our house, the light were still off. Things were just as we left this morning, except for a grumpy Natharn in the armchair next to the fireplace. The basket of yarn laid in a messy heap at his feet.

"How's your arm doing?", I smirked at him.

He glared at me in return, but didn't spill a word. Mom sighed and walked over to him, "Oh dear! That arm is swelling! Let's get you to the hospital Natharn. These wounds' better be treated carefully. Can you stand up? You need to clean up a bit before we go!"

I swore that I can see halos popping up on her head sometime. After all he had done to her and she still treated him like this. If I were her, he would be sitting on the doorstep licking his own wounds, not being comforted like this. I don't wanna be mean or anything, but I hope his arm would just rot.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything. I'm just not into taking that old bastard to the hospital", I called out from the stairs. I saw mom shook her head and heard Natharn's grumble. Making fun of him sure felt nice…

.

Later in the evening, mom came into my room with a small book in her hand.

"I can't belive your mother's diary was still on the attic after so many years!", she smiled and tossed me the book. "Take some time to read it carefully, k? You might even come up with some ideas on how to find her"

I nodded. She smiled again and backed out of the door. Before it was completely closed, I saw she took a deep breath and ran a hand across her face, leaving a wet trail behind. A pang of guilt twisted my inside.

Reluctantly, I ran a finger over the book's cover. The leather seemed smooth to my eyes, but under my finger it was full of lines. They ran all over the place, twisting together the spread out as they got closer to the edge. They reminded me of the vines on the front of our house, and for a second, I thought of watering them. Then, just as quick, I shooed that ridiculous thought away. There must be something wrong with my head these days! Rubbing my temple, I stifled a sigh…

Opening the book, I found out the pages were made of white silk. The fabric was so thin and smooth that it felt like water to my skin. I was surprised that this fragile fabric could last for so long in some small corner of the attic. On the top of the first page was a neatly sewn name: "_Janine Hathaway_".

So… this was 'her' name. Sounded so… girly… I whispered the two words, trying it to feel the sound. As they just left my lips, the window sprang open! Gushes of cold wind pierced the room like sharp blade, carrying dead leaves and twigs into my room, and as the same time, pulling all manners of paper into a wild dance. The doors of my metal closets opened, then closed, then opened, then closed again and again, making horrible clashing sounds that seemed to echo all over the house. Lights flickered, pictures fell from the walls, posters torn off… The cold tore through my body and the thin top and shorts did nothing to shield me from it. Somehow, I managed to reach the window and closed it, but it burst open again, the stile hit me square in the face, leaving a long but, luckily, shallow cut. The blow knocked me to the ground. I clutched the wound and felt a small trickle of blood between my fingers.

On the floor, the little diary was glowing purple, the pages fluttered in the same rhythm as the swirling leaves. I crawled to it, trying to stay as close to the ground as possible. I fumbled with the silk, then with the leather cover trying to close the diary. Once it was closed, the wind just stopped and there was no other sound.

"…OR I'LL COME IN AND SHUT YOU UP FOR GOOD!"

Oops! I meant no other sound but Natharn's.

"Fuck off you asshole! Go back to your kennel!", I shouted back.

"Bitch…", his voice came again, but weaker this time.

I ignored his comment and focused on the diary in front of me. Now it seemed completely normal. If I hadn't been here a moment ago, I wouldn't have believed such a little thing almost tore my room apart! Around me were leaves covering the floor, paper slowly falling down and shattered picture frames on the ground…

I held the diary up, eyeing the cover,

"What are you, Janine…"


	6. CHAPTER 5

**A/N: Hello guys! Honestly, it surprises me how fast I update these day :D But sorry for the short chapter, it's necessary, I guarantee, but sorry 'cause it's short anyway :P Still, don't worry! Despite mountains of homework my dear teachers gave me, I somehow managed to write down a few lines for chapter 6! Don't die of disappointment reading this chapter 'cause I promise next time, things are gonna get more interesting! Btw, you're still gonna have to read this chapter *evil laugh!***

**Chapter 5:**

It was midnight when I finished cleaning up the mess. I had to use a broom, a vacuum and loads of rag to wipe the room to its original sparkling state, not mentioning a hammer to fix the bent metal closet doors. In conclusion, to the lord of laziness (a.k.a me), cleaning was a horrifying experience!

I dragged myself into the bathroom, trying to ignore the urge to flop down on the bed and sleep. Standing under the shower, I wondered if the water heater was still working. It wasn't exactly cold but wasn't as warm as I wanted either. This had been happening for a while and it was getting annoying. When mom got an electrician to check on it, he said it was fine. And now I was stuck with this stupid old heater.

After a long shower, I finally felt relaxed. I fell down on the bed, holding my head out in the air. My hairdryer was a mess of wire and broken plastic pieces now, thanks to that little diary. But seriously, I didn't give a damn! I was too tired to care, so the last thing I did before drifting off to sleep was to pray that I wouldn't catch a cold sleeping with a wet head and that tonight would be a dreamless night.

But, I shouldn't have wasted my time praying for the second thing, since the dreams came anyway…

…

_I was walking on a big field covered with knee-high grass rustling in the warm summer wind. In the distant, I could see a forest and probably a house. Something urged me to run toward it, and I did. I ran like my life depended on it. The scenario changed as I darted by: green grass disappeared, replaced by ugly reeds, warm summer wind replaced by bone-chilling wind that seemed to blow from Antarctica... Then there was a shout of a man ordering to set the house aflame._

_A torch was tossed on the roof. Flame flared. Its greedy tongues tasted the hay, marking the roof with red hot lines. They climbed down the lovely flower vines, touching the windows then bit into the frames, leaving ugly black bite marks. Fire crawled into the house, then swallowed everything within._ _The riders took off on their horses and didn't even bother themselves with a single glance at the burning house. I felt the heat even from where I stood. Somehow I couldn't move or shout or scream or anything. I stood there like a useless spectator_ _as my surrounding turned into a sea of fire. And there was an agonizing scream echoing from deep inside the forest…_

…

I woke up in the darkness, drenched in sweat. The dream felt so real that my cheeks still seemed to burn. My throat was dry as hell and words turned to croaks on my lips. To make the matter worse, I was feeling a little feverish. Not turning on the light, I found my way downstairs to the kitchen and fumbled with the tab to get some water. But no matter how much I drank, I still felt the thirst. My inside seemed to twist as I remembered that scream and I drank more, hoping to loosen the knots.

Back in my room, the sun had found its way to my bed, the faint shred of light shone on the drifting dust in front of the small window. I sat down in front of the mirror. I saw my reflection, looking like a real panda with dark rings under my eyes and skin white as its fur. Seeing this and remembering my usual look, with brown eyes, dark curls that fell to my waist and smooth tanned skin, my lips gave in to a smirk, and I wondered how a person's look could change so dramatic over a night.

Again, thoughts of the mysterious world swam in my head. Was there only a small number of people knew how to wield the wand? Or was it a world where magic filled every single corner? Suddenly, I was curious …


	7. CHAPTER 6

**Chapter 6:**

Almost a year had passed since "that" night. My life seemed to have gone back to its usual routines. Every day, I woke up, go to school, walked around the hall invisibly then rushed to work when the bell rang. Every night I got home to mountains of dirty dished and laundry, and sometimes, Natharn's vomit on the carpet. Nothing changed, except my mother found out she had last stage breast cancer. The news came as a shock to all of us, even Natharn seemed a little concerned. Now half of my saving had gone into her medicines and trips to the hospital. Only I knew that nothing was the same.

In the dark of the night, dreams of the burning house still haunted me. However, last night, the riders saw me. They surrounded me, screaming "Rose Mazur!". I tried to convince them I was only Alisha Anderson, but none would hear of it. They tossed some powder at me, and where it touched me, flame flared. A scream escaped my lips and I tried desperately to brush it off, but it stuck on my skin like glue. I smelled my roasted flesh and knew the end was coming. There was no escape. As I was about to give in, a woman's voice, faint as the wind, whispered into my ear, "Can you feel the heat?". I startled... "Then what should you do?", it laughed and faded away. Fire was still dancing on my body but I wasn't afraid anymore. I slowly stood up, feeling more powerful than I'd ever felt, like a phoenix reborn... Then I woke up.

Dawn came, and for the first time of the year, I felt refreshed. I opened the window and welcomed the wind, letting it tussle my hair and tickle my nose. Suddenly, I remembered the little diary. After a week of trying in vain to open it, I let it settle down in the back of my closet. My guess was that it needed a trigger word, which was "Janine Hathaway" in this case, but I didn't dare try it again for fear it would turn the whole house upside down. Then the boring daily routines swept it out of my mind.

Today, I finally found the courage to see it again. I brushed away the dust coating its cover and left the house at first light, gently closed the door behind me. I headed to the small wood behind our house. The air was filled with the scent of pine and every leaves twinkled with dew. It was such a lovely morning that I felt a pang of guilt for what I was about to do. After half an hour or so, I reached my small hideout by the stream. I found this place over ten years ago when I tried to run away from home. In my memory, the stream had always been calm, its silky water always eased my fear and weariness, but today, it seemed angry with rushing water and bubbles exploding on the rocks. I smirked, thinking, "Even the wood knows I'm up to something bad".

I sat down on a log and held the diary on my lap. I traced the patterns on its cover, feeling the cool leather beneath my fingers. May be I could just seat here all day, imagining "mother" beside me instead of wrecking havoc. That would be for the best, but I couldn't stand the curiosity that had been nagging me all year anymore. And how could I let the little courage found this morning go to waste! And I whisper, "Janine Hathaway…"

Again, the wind rose. Again, the cold cut into my flesh. Again, everything around me was pulled into a wild dance. But I didn't freak out like last time. I clung on to the log and held my breath as I waited for the book to glow.

…

…

…

Nothing happened.

…

"Nooo! Do something you stupid! I didn't ruin my favorite place for nothing! Open up! Glow! Flutter! Anything! …Please!", tears swelled up in my eyes. "Please… I just want an answer… I just want to know…", my voice died and turned into sobs.

The wind blew stronger but I didn't care anymore. The diary was closed, and I couldn't stop the wind the way I did last time. I knew nothing of this sorcery! I just wanted to be numb, to not feel the disappointment and anger building inside me. Whoever this "Janine" was, I was sure she wanted me dead! She could never be my mother, I meant, what kind of mother would drop her child at some random door, hoping she would be adopted then left her with a cursed book! I look at it, then with one furious movement, I threw it into the stream.

The moment it touched the water, fire roared as if I tossed a match into a tank of gas. Fire burned high like a wall on the water, showing me a landscape. Two armies on horseback was charging at each other and a woman was sitting on the cloud above the bloody battlefield, looking so full of herself. I squinted, trying to get a better look at her face but the fire shuddered and the scene disappeared.

I stood there, dumbfounded as the flame burned higher and turned everything in its way to ashes. Heat hit me like a truck, and I suddenly realized: the wind was blowing in the direction of my house...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story :) I'm sure you liked it (if you don't, you probably won't be reading this now *laugh*) and I'm soooo happy to see the number of favorites and followers increase. BUT WHY WON'T YOU REVIEWWW! I really want to hear your opinions! C'monnn, make my day :D

Thanks for reading again ^.^


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: Seventh chapter's finally up! Ahhh... I've waited so long for this day! Oh dear stupid exams, you're so not getting in my way! *evil laugh!***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7:<strong>

Despite the loud cracking of burning wood, I still heard the sound of my heart banging against my rib cage. Everything around me darkened in the orange haze of fire. It climbed up trees, reaching to every branches and knocked them down with crashing sounds that seemed like thunders to my ears. Nothing was able to resist the greedy tongue of this cursed flame, not even my small stream, which was burning like oil when I left. Leaves and ashes surounded me, carrying little flames with them as they rose up to the sky and after a few minutes, I didn't even bother to avoid them anymore. Some of them clung to my clothes and singed my skin but somehow, I didn't even feel the pain. All that matter now was that I'd been caught up in this burning for so long. Smoke had found its way into my lungs, blurred my eyes and probably drowned my brain because I couldn't even think straight. Never in my life had I felt so afraid, not only for myself but also for my mother. What if I couldn't find my way out? She couldn't even move from her bed let alone escaping a wild fire. Natharn couldn't be trust so it was up to me to save her. And how the hell could I save her if I couldn't get out of this forest!

Thoughts about mom pumped the last bit of adrenaline up my head. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and raised a hand up, trying to feel the wind. It was still blowing toward my house. I picked up my pace. I was wasting the little oxygen I had left, but I had no choice. If I kept walking slowly, the fire would reach the house before I did. Mom was the only one I couldn't afford to lose.

Heat had already melted the sole of my shoes, and the hot sticky plastic stuck on my feet. I stopped quickly to peel it and kicked off my shoes. As my bare feet touched the ground, a sudden surge of energy washed over me. My whole body tingled with this lively feeling, but I daren't stop to be surprised. I ran as fast as I could, over the charred logs and under the singed branches. I ran and ran, letting the newfound energy from the ground below my feet course through me. How much time had passed? An hour? Two hours? More? I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to keep setting one foot in front the other…

Finally, I made it out of the wood. The sun was shining brightly behind the cloud of smoke, but I shuddered. The heat was helping to build the fire, and a few of the flame's greedy fingers had already reached inside my house…

Without a second thought, I kicked the back door open. The kitchen was already on fire! How it could burn floor tiles I didn't know, but fire was dancing everywhere. The lamp on the ceiling swung in the wind that came in when I opened the door, then landed with a crash. I stared at the burning in horror, but just as quick, I tried to calm myself.

"One deep breath in… one deep breath out…", I chanted continuously in my head and stepped into the inferno.

The heat wasn't so unbearable, but I kept reminding myself that even if my flesh couldn't be burned, my hair and my clothes still could. I stepped carefully around the room and reached the stair. The wood railing was falling apart, but the steps could hold a little longer. As I reached the second floor, I breathed a shuddering breath. Fire was crawling slowly, but steadily, to mother's door. And for a second, I thought I might have been so dizzy that I was imagining Natharn standing in front of her room, trying to shake the door open. I ran up to him and smashed his hands away,

"What are you doing! Get your filthy hands away from her door!"

"Brat, don't you see that I'm trying to get your mother! Why the fuck did you have to lock the damned door! Open it! Quick!"

"To keep you away from her", I spat at him, but my fingers still reached for the key around my neck.

The lock was jammed…

I furiously shock the door knob, but the door wouldn't budge! Natharn cursed loudly and threw his big body against the door.

Once…

The loud thump as he crashed into it sounded like an explosion to me…

Twice…

I looked behind, and what welcomed my eyes was a sea of flame…

Thrice…

The door stood its ground, the wooden carvings seemed to mock our effort…

Tears began to swell in my eyes. I was too late! Natharn threw me a despising look before he told me, "I thought you were of spitfire-material when you broke my nose with just a punch, but I never should have trusted my judgment"

His words stirred the anger in me. What was he to judge me like that! How could he possibly judge me when he was the one who beat her up and hurt her feelings! I was the one who had taken care of her for so long! I was the one who ran through a blazing wood to …

I ran through a blazing wood…

Blazing wood…

…

I shoved Natharn aside.

"Hey! What the fuck...!"

I scooped up a nice little fire between my fingers.

Natharn's eyes turned into perfect 'O's…

I wrapped my hands around the knob.

Now his jaw dropped…

I struggled to find the thread of energy that had coursed through my body in the wood, hoping to make the flame in my hands burn higher, hotter.

"How…", he let out a shaky breath…

"Save your breath", I ordered and concentrated on the flame as its color turned lighter, lighter then completely into white. Over the roar of fire, I could catch the faint sound of a fire truck.

The piece of metal began to melt in my hand, dripping to the ground. Natharn jumped back in shock, but in a tick of the clock, he let out an agonizing howl as he touch the wall of fire behind us.

"Hurry!", he shouted, clutching his burnt elbow.

I frowned. The knob had lost its shape and the melted metal pooled at my feet. I released it to find my hand all covered with a thin layer of shiny metal. I pushed the door open and nearly choked with all the smoke.

Mom lay at a heap on the bed, her breaths came in shallow gasps. I drove my nails into my palms, trying to subdue the worst thoughts. We took so long at the door, and now the fire was already at our heels.

"Get her and jump out of the window. I'm sure they know we're in this room, so there must be a trampoline or something down there. Quick! I'm right behind you!", I ordered Natharn and rushed to open a window.

He didn't hesitate. With his arms secured around mom's tiny body, he jumped from the edge, leaving behind only a terrified scream. I heard the crowd's voice and the sound of heavy footsteps. They probably landed safely.

I curled my fingers around the window sill and hauled my body up. But suddenly, a current of water hit me square in the face, pushing me back into the flame. I struggled to escape, but the water seemed to have a mind of its own. It pinned me down, squeezing the last bit of air out of my lungs and I choked on it, unable to chase away the fear. Tendrils of smoke rose from the ground, blinding me, engulfed me until all I could see was either my eyelids or smoke. I felt myself retreating to the peaceful darkness of death, but somehow, I managed to hold on to the only tiny bit of life I had left. The floor began to creak the weight of water…

And I felt myself falling into nothingness…


End file.
